Fangirl Chronicles
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Meet Jane a fangirl just like you and me. But shes alone, she decides to take her own fate and leave the home she knew about all her life. Only 22 years old she sits off into the woods but only to meet people she knew or at least she thought she knew but couldn't remember. In fact she forgot a lot of things till something happen. She remembered something. Will Jane remember enough


**(Hey this is Crystal. So I been watching a lot of Once upon a time and because I'm addicted to many shows/books/movies this came up. I think I'll add more characters but I loved idea of a fan not remembering at first but helping characters realize who they are and they are important. They lost who they were and hopefully the main character Jane will remind them of that. More of the story later but I hope you like it! )**

**_Sometimes the characters in our Favorite Tv shows/ Books or Movies need our help. They feel lost and confuse. But we can't help them after all we are fans and they are not real._**

**_But one day one fan gets a chance to help those who help her._**

**_Meet Jane a fangirl just like you and me. But shes alone, she decides to take her own fate and leave the home she knew about all her life. Only 22 years old she sits off into the woods but only to meet people she knew or at least she thought she knew but couldn't remember. In fact she forgot a lot of things till something happen. She remembered something. Will Jane remember enough to save the town of Fanville and people who live there? or will they be trap in never ending curse?_**

This is the Fangirl Chronicles.

I was done here, I just had to go. I couldn't stay at the place anymore. I looked into crack mirror but still could see my face. It was slightly heart shape. I had brown pixie like hair but still covered my eyes. My blue eyes seem to still lose it spark which I hope now leaving this place I would find myself or who I am.

I packed my belongs, my cords for iPod, phone and laptop, my clothes, my favorite books and dvds and my teddy I had all my life. I looked around one last time made sure I packed all my other things and then I started walking into the woods. Goodbye Home hello World.

I keep on waling till nightfall. I pitched my tent and got in. I bit my lip and hugged my stuff animal as I feel asleep.

The next thing I knew there was a kind of knock at my door went tent. I yawned and open the tent door to see Two men. One was tall, with green jacket, jeans, he was really fit and had the hazel eyes. Next to him was a guy in trench coat,with blue tie. He had brown short hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, this is the woods you shouldn't be here" said that 2nd guy in deep voice. I bit my lip looking at them. I knew I see them before but don't know where.

"Look at storm is coming you might as well come with us to impala than to town no girl should be out her in forest and there's beast that would tear you to shreds just saying" the 1st guy said.

"Okay just let me get my stuff " I yawned as I rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my stuff and with their help packed my tent. I followed them to black impala. I swear I saw that one before I thought as I climbed in the back seat.

The 1st guy turn on some music it was AC/DC but the other guy turn it down slow and turn me as the guy started to drive.

"Why were you in forest you seem a little young" the guy question and I raised my eyebrow.

"I needed to get away and I wanted to start a new life well my life but new one, I didn't know there was any towns by Woodsville" I yawned again and the guys shared a look.

"Never heard of it, by the way what's your name" the 2nd one asked as I played with my hoodie string.

"Jane" I said with shrug. It wasn't my real name I didn't really know my real name. I didn't even know my parents which is kind of reason why I left to find them whoever they were.

"Well I'm Misha, and this is Jensen" the 2nd guy said pointing to his friend and I bite my life. I swear I heard those names before.

"Nice to meet you and thanks" I said quietly and they nodded as it started to rain. It was quite trip to town besides the small talk which wasn't much. The town was kind of big, it had average buildings, food place to shop for stuff and things. They pulled up to Leaky Inn.

"Thanks" I said and got my stuff they said goodbye not talking much but maybe I would see them later.  
>Misha stop me and handed me a paper with his phone on it. Jensen rolled his eyes telling Misha to hurry they had to go met up with friend at local bar and I really didn't want to keep them waiting. I said my goodbye again.<p>

I walked into the LeakyInn it had this warm homemade feel. There was red comfy chairs and fireplace. This was place that screamed home at least for it. The place was huge nothing to what I thought it was outside. I walked forward to desk to meet a plump women with red hair and brown eyes. She seem rather nice and was at the front desk.

"Hello Dearie welcome to LeakyInn I'm Julie Walter I'm owner of this inn with my friend you will meet later, visitor we don't get much of those" said Mrs. Walters.

I smiled at her she did remind me of someone I read in books or saw in movies but couldn't remember who. My mind was still foggy. I needed a shower to wake me up.

Mrs. Walters showed me to a room, it was blue which was okay with me. It also was bit bronze on the bed. It had big comfy queen size bed with blue blankets, a quilt, a couch, a bathroom, it was really perfect. I thanked her and took my key and sat down on the bed. All I wanted to sleep but I couldn't not now this was start of my new life better take shower and explore.


End file.
